


Simple Man

by angelwingsandironrings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby, Cas sings, Cuddling, Dean Sings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingsandironrings/pseuds/angelwingsandironrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to his family on a Friday night after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Supernatural characters or the Lynyrd Skynyrd song. This just popped in my head today. :)

Dean pulled up into the driveway after a long Friday at the office, eager to get home to his family, shutting the car off and listening to the purr of the Impala stop. It was a nice summer evening, warm, but starting to cool off as the sun faded behind some trees. He got out of the car and took a second to breathe in the fresh air, smiling a simple smile to himself. He could smell dinner from inside the house as he walked up the porch steps to open the front door.

Castiel, his husband of three years, was not in the front living room like he had expected, so Dean went to check in the kitchen after setting his keys and briefcase down by the door and hanging up his jacket, finding it empty as well. Noticing the timer above the stove was about to go off, he grabbed an oven mitt to turn the chicken around in the oven and reset the timer for fifteen more minutes.

He went in search for Cas in his den downstairs, finding that empty as well. Before Dean could leave the room to search the rest of the house, he heard a soft voice over the baby monitor they kept in there for when Cas was working during the baby’s naps. They had asked Dean’s childhood friend, Jo, to be a surrogate for them after deciding two years into their marriage that they were ready to start expanding their family. It was a blessing when she had agreed, and it was the happiest day of their lives when they got to bring little Henry Winchester home two months ago.

Cas had decided that he could continue working from home, so one of their baby monitors was located in his den, sitting on his desk. Dean walked towards it to listen to what was going on in Henry’s nursery. He could hear Cas singing faintly, so he turned up the volume a little.

“Mama told me, when I was young: Come sit beside me, my only son. And listen closely to what I say. And if you do this, it will help you some sunny day. Take your time, don’t live too fast. Troubles will come and they will pass. Go find a woman and you’ll find love, and don’t forget son, there is someone up above.”

At the end of the first verse, Dean turned the volume down on the monitor, walked out of the den, and headed up stairs to find Cas and their son. When he got to the nursery, the door was open halfway, and Dean could see Cas in the rocking chair with Henry on his chest, head resting on Cas’ shoulder, Cas finishing the chorus of Lynyrd Skynyrd’s Simple Man. It was obvious after a moment that Cas hadn’t heard Dean come up the stairs, so Dean stood in the doorway and watched as Cas continued to sing to their son.

“Forget your lust for the rich man’s gold. All that you need is in your soul, and you can do this if you try. All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied.” Cas, noticing that Henry was asleep skipped the next chorus and continued to the third verse, looking up at Dean (apparently he had noticed Dean come up the stairs). “Boy, don’t you worry. You’ll find yourself. Follow your heart, and nothing else. You can do this, if you try.” Looking back to Henry, he continued, “All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied.”

Dean walked into the nursery when Cas looked back up at him when he finished and took Henry from him so he could rock him a moment before putting him in the crib. While he rocked his son a bit, he sang in a hushed tone, “And be a simple kind of man. Be something you love and understand. Baby, be a simple kind of man. Oh won’t you do this for me son, if you can?” When he finished, he put Henry into the crib and placed his hands on the edge. He felt strong arms wrap around his middle as Cas came up behind him and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

They watched their son for a few more minutes before silently leaving the room to go finish making dinner downstairs. After setting everything out and sitting down at the table, Dean looked up at Cas to ask, “What made you decide to sing to Henry?” Cas looked up from his plate to look at Dean as he replied, “He was being fussy, and I remembered what you said about your mom singing to you when you were little, so I gave it a shot.” Dean smiled at this, and then they continued with their dinner, talking over how their days went, how work was going, and made plans for taking Henry on a walk through the park the next morning.

After dinner, Cas went upstairs to take a shower while Dean put away the dishes and the leftovers. When he finished, he came back downstairs and turned on the TV. Dean finished up in the kitchen and walked up behind the sofa to kiss Cas on his head before he turned to go upstairs to take a shower. When he finished a left his and Cas’ room, he went to Henry’s nursery to check on him before he went back downstairs to join Cas in the living room.

Henry slept soundly on his back with his little hands curled into fits above his head. Dean leaned over the side of the crib and rubbed the back of his knuckles along his son’s cheek and smiled to himself. Henry looked so much like Cas when he slept, it made Dean’s heart clench. He fluffed Henry’s unruly dark hair, also like Cas’, and left the nursery to join Cas in the living room. Dean sat down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders to pull him closer, Cas resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and laying his feet across Dean’s lap. They stayed like this for a couple of hours, enjoying their quiet Friday evening before they decided to turn in for the night. They curled up in their bed, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas to settle in for the night.

In the middle of the night, Dean heard muffled noises coming from the baby monitor on his nightstand. He slowly got up realizing Cas was no longer in bed, and that he most likely had heard the noises first and went to get Henry. Dean sat up against the headboard in time for Cas to come back to their room with their baby in his arms, swaddled in his little green blanket. Cas sat down on the bed next to Dean, leaning into his side. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and put his head on Cas’ shoulder to look down at the little bundle in his arms. Henry was a little fussy, but quieted down when Cas started humming. It took a few moments before Dean realized he was humming Simple Man.

Dean put his hand over one of Cas’ and smiled then kissed Cas’ temple before he rested his head back on Cas’ shoulder. They drifted off when Cas finished, Henry asleep soundly in Cas’ arms with Dean hugging his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written fanfiction, let alone my first Destiel fic, so comments and kudos are welcome, but please be gentle if it sucks. :)


End file.
